The SPOTRIAS Network Sample Repository (SNSR) is a unique repository resource for the SPOTRIAS network, which proposes to collect, preserve, and make available unique biologic samples from patients with acute stroke. The specific goals of the SNSR include: 1) Supervise and facilitate the collection, processing, and distributed storage of plasma samples from patients with acute stroke. Through the well established clinical trials and community core infrastructure within each site in the SPOTRIAS network a large population of stroke patients will be available for recruitment into the sample repository project. Plasma samples will be collected at several time intervals and aliquots sent to the SPOTRIAS SNSR. 2) Coordinate the collection of unique genetic samples from patients with acute stroke for contribution to the NINDS sponsored Coriell Cell Repository through the well established clinical trials and community core infrastructure within each site in the SPOTRIAS network a large population of stroke patients will be available for recruitment. Genetic materials collected through whole blood samples will be sent to the Coriell Cell Repository and linked to the SNSR samples through the KAI database. 3) Provide general oversight and management of the SNSR ensuring optimal storage of the plasma samples to facilitate research by SPOTRIAS and NINDS investigators in stroke research. Utilizing best practices for repositories as defined by the International Society for Biological and Environmental Repositories (ISBER) plasma samples will be available, upon approval of the SPOTRIAS SNSR Steering Committee, for use in stroke research.